serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Barber
|identity = Secret|marital status = Single|occupation = Mercenary|Gender = Male|Height = 6'0"|Weight = 172 lbs (78 kg)|Eyes = Green|Hair = Brown|status = Alive}}Scourge was a mysterious military villain who emerged in Trident City and was the antithetical version of Blue Hawk. He wore a militaristic "Hawksuit" and had an Arkham symbol on his chest. He formed an Alliance with Scarecrow and struck a deal with Deathstroke to transform Gotham into a city of fear and end Batman. He was revealed as Jason McDowell, but later he realized Blue Hawk's trust and became a vigilante. Biography Early Life Tommy was born on February 1 to Arthur and Katherine McDowell. At some point in his life, he met and became best friends with Jaden Taylor, he also met and became best friends with Brooklyn Baxter around that time. Jason and Jaden also at some point met Evelyn Adkins. Death After Evelyn's death Jason was having a hard time from recent events, and began drinking heavily and taking anti-depressants. Both Jaden and his father attempted to get through to him but failed. Weeks later Jason committed suicide. His father arrived at the apartment and immediately took him to the hospital, where it didn't look like he'll survive. Arthur took Jason to Nanda Parbat, where Jason appeared healed from the spring of restoration. When Jason's body remained lifeless his father broke down into tears. Resurrection Eight weeks later, Jason is restored to life and breaks out of his coffin, but collapses thereafter and is hospitalized. After spending a year in a coma, he was recognized by his father. When he woke up, he mindlessly started attacking Arthur, appearing to have no memory of his life and looked to Arthur for comfort. She to help restore Jason to full health, but the mental damage appears too extensive. Jason's is still able to fight, due to muscle reflex, but he appears to have no awareness of the situation. On Arthur's advice, Jason determines Evelyn's death was never avenged, and prepares to confront Blu Hawk by traveling across the globe to train. Personality When Jason first appears, he comes across as a selfish, reckless, light-hearted, cheerful, carefree, laid-back, fun-loving and spoiled brat individual without a care in the world and loved to party, due to his financial access being nearly limitless. Regardless, Jason was immensely loyal to his lifelong best friend Jaden Taylor. As Arkham Knight Jason seemed vengeful, but patient and calculating as well. He seemed to exploit opportunities as they were presented to him. He also seemed psychopathic, and displayed no regard for the "weak" that Batman protected, and was contemptuous of the Dark Knight's principles. When Scarecrow asked him why he hated Batman to such a degree, the Knight coldly responded that no one could understand. However, Jason became an emotional wreck by the time Batman had defeated him, evidently scarred by Joker's physical and emotional torture. This was made clear by several militia soldiers, who claimed that Todd was "crying" and screaming at Batman "like he had been going through a divorce" before his redemption. Owing to his emotional and psychological instability caused by Joker's torture of him, the Arkham Knight also was shown to change his emotions at random. This is best demonstrated during when he unveiled his true identity to Batman, where he calmly and somewhat sarcastically commented he was "hurt" that Batman couldn't give much of a response to his being Jason Todd, only to furiously shout at Batman to not lie to him in an erratic manner, only to adopt the calm persona shortly afterwards when making clear he intends to kill Batman. This display of emotion drove him to realize his mentor's efforts to rescue him, a favor he returned by assisting Bruce in defeating Scarecrow. While he continued to ruthlessly kill criminals as the Red Hood, Todd was ultimately driven by justice. McDowell other than his extreme hatred for Jaden to the point of obsession for ambiguous reasons. McDowell's fixation on Jaden runs so deep that he will threaten and even kill those who threaten Jaden's life, as he wishes to destroy Jaden himself, as seen with Brooke Maze when he made an attempt on Blue Hawk's life. McDowell's methods against Jaden are ruthless, merciless, and psychologically personal as he willing kills innocent people. Even so, he still saved Jaden Taylor. Although he states he did not know why he did such, it was due to Taylor reminding him of who he was, which he initially reacted with violence before finally accepting. W Abilities Abilities= *'Master Martial Artist:' McDowell is an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation and weapons handling. He employs a mixed martial arts that include elements of Kali knife fighting, Boxing, Taekwondo, and Krav Maga. Receiving vast training from HYDRA. McDowell became a master assassin who can slaughter dozens of enemies alone, take on extremely skilled combatants with relative ease, going toe-to-toe with Blue Hawk himself. The two engaged in a brutal one-on-one fight, both matching each other with every move, though Blue Hawk was ultimately able to defeat him in their second duel. **'Knife Mastery:' McDowell excels in knife fighting with an emphasis in Kali knife fighting. He usually resorts to his combat knife in close quarters combat. *'Master Marksman:' McDowell has expertise in handling firearms and was a remarkably precise shot. *'Master Assassin:' McDowell is a master assassin. Ever since he's been brainwashed, McDowell has lived in anonymity with most of the intelligence community not even believing he exists. *'Master Acrobat': McDowell has shown expertise in using flips to evade fire. *'Stealth:' McDowell is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration. *'Intimidation:' McDowell commands an extremely intimidating presence. *'Interrogation:' McDowell i often using torture methods as an effective means of punishment or information extraction. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' McDowell is extremely intelligent, able to go to-to-toe with Blue Hawk. **'Master Manipulator:' McDowell is an expert at getting into people's heads and manipulating them.. **'Master Escapologist:' McDowell is exceptionally skilled at escaping unscathed in extremely dangerous situations. **'Master Tactician:' McDowell is a tactical genius, often using cunning and planning to assassinate his targets. **'Expert Deceiver:' McDowell is extremely skilled in the art of deception. **'Expert Detective:' McDowell is a highly skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert Driver:' McDowell is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue his targets. *'Expert Pilot:' McDowell is a skilled pilot, capable of flying with ease. *'Bilingualism:' McDowell speaks his native English, as well as seasoned Russian (albeit with a thick accent). |-| Weaknesses= *'Rage:' McDowell's most notable weakness is his rage. Blue Hawk and numerous others have told him that his rage blinds him in battle to the point of leaving physical and mental weak points open for attacks. *'Human Vulnerabilities:' McDowell's second great weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or deviant] powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. McDowell, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable bodysuit, exceptional combat skills, peak physical condition, numerous firearms, and lethal accuracy. |-| Equipment= *'Bodysuit:' McDowell's highly durable Kevlar weave protective suit and combat armor. A militaristic version of the hawksuit (though not as protective) that mocked Blue Hawk's appearance. It is invulnerable to knives, and small caliber bullets and is also fireproof. The helmet has a skull design. The inside of his helmet and the tactical visor that covered it gave him a heads up display. The visor also appeared to garble his voice as his main means of concealing his identity. The Helmet, chest, gauntlets, and boots are able to effortlessly deflect small arms rounds and blades, though the rest of the suit seems to be somewhat more vulnerable. McDowell made a cape, incorporating a thin lattice of flexible rods that could be used to grant him glider-like capabilities. In addition, the suit and cape can protect the wearer from explosions. *' :' McDowell's weapon of choice in close quarters combat. He has two of them holstered with the hilts both facing opposite sides (one at the back of his utility belt and the other in the lower back of his uniform). *' :' McDowell's sidearm is a heavily modified Glock 17, with a compensator and red dot sight. *' ': A very small gun that McDowell carries in the right thigh custom holster. *' ': A heavy rifle that McDowell used as a sniper rifle during an assassination. Relationships Family Allies Enemies *Blue Hawk Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Blue Hawk Rouges Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Criminals Category:Assassins